<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Candy Fic by g0rek1d</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620011">The Candy Fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0rek1d/pseuds/g0rek1d'>g0rek1d</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tf is this series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>M&amp;M's Commercials, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Candy, Chair Sex, Chocolate, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Short One Shot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sounding, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Walking In On Someone, Watersports, sober when i wrote this, some of these tags are literal, what the fuck am i doing with my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0rek1d/pseuds/g0rek1d</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>please, God, smite me now.<br/>-<br/>also please give me clout it actually hurt to write this. i could feel myself dying inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tf is this series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Candy Fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/gifts">Finleythefox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah i wrote a dead dove with so many triggering topics, but this fucking fic made me dissociate twice in one day. i think it's because my dead dove is projection.<br/>-<br/>might extend this when i stop crying</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello there, George."</p><p>"Hey Dream, how are you?"</p><p>George was sitting at a table, eating a bowl of green and blue mini M&amp;Ms that they got online. Dream walks over and takes a seat near George.</p><p>"I'm good, I'm good. I was just gonna eat some fruit."</p><p>"Why fruit? You deserve a real treat once in a while."</p><p>"I like to stay healthy- ..George I- What is happening? Ah- Fuck.."</p><p>Under the table, George was using his foot to rub at Dream's bulge, feeling it get harder in his pants the more he rubbed. The pressure was getting uncomfortable and Dream tried wiggling out of his jeans, a wet spot forming on his boxers. Dream kicks his pants off and he uses his hands to take his underwear off. George gets up from his chair, making his way over to where Dream was sitting. He took a couple M&amp;Ms from the bowl and he knelt beside Dream. George gently strokes the length, watching the clear precum dribble out. He presses a candy to the slit.</p><p>"No no no no no.. George- What are you doing?"</p><p>"I honestly don't know." George starts taking his clothes off after setting the candies on the floor next to the chair.</p><p>George inserts the green M&amp;M into Dream's urethra. It slowly traveled down the length, stopping right before entering his bladder. Dream lets out a groan as George starts adding more candy, filling his dick up.</p><p>George noticed how Dream would squirm when he pressed on his lower abdomen. Dream had to pee. He was just going to eat a quick snack before going to the bathroom. He had been holding it in all day and the pressure of his full bladder weighed on his prostate. Dream didn't expect to be in this situation. George kept teasing him, pressing hard and then releasing before Dream could piss and cum all over his chest.</p><p>"I need to pee so very bad, Georgie." Dream whines, desperate for release.</p><p>"Beg for it." George squeezes Dream's cock so the candy shells break and the melted chocolate is now dripping out like precum. He exclaims out of surprise, face flushing red.</p><p>"George! What the fuck?!"</p><p>"I said beg." He wipes the tip of Dream's dick so he could lick the chocolate off of his finger.</p><p>He sighs. "Please let me piss, I need to so bad. Please, please, please."</p><p>George loved hearing Dream whine and squirm.</p><p>"Go ahead. You're my nasty little piss whore."</p><p>Dream lets out a deep groan as he releases his bladder, letting the pee mix with the chocolate. It created a disgusting puddle on the floor made of piss and chocolate with the candy shells floating around.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I need to get you cleaned up."</p><p>George wraps his lips around the head, carefully swirling it around at licking at the slit, before bobbing his head up and down, sucking intensely to get the last of the chocolate out. George reaches down to jerk himself, still keeping at his pace with Dream. Dream puts his fingers through George's hair and grips it.</p><p>"George.. I need to cum."</p><p>George pulled off, took a deep breath, then went all the way back down, tears emerging as Dream cums in his mouth. George came into his hand and he licked it off. He then went up to Dream for a kiss.</p><p>"Dream, swallow."</p><p>Sapnap opened the door to his room and he walks into the dining room. He is met with the sight of his two roommates, naked and covered in piss and melted chocolate.</p><p>"You two are disgusting."</p><p>He grabs the bowl of candy before heading back into his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck you Fire. this is all your fault. /lh<br/>-<br/>https://discord.gg/UxVsyYcG53</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>